Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian was physically the most powerful of Thanos' children and was a member of the Black Order. He joined his adoptive father Thanos in his quest to obtain all the Infinity Stones. He fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where he was killed by Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster suit. A past version of Cull Obsidian from 2014 was brought forwards in time to 2023 by Nebula, where he participated in the Battle of Earth; however, he was killed by Ant-Man, as Spider-Man dragged Obsidian under Lang's giant foot. Biography Black Order Becoming a Child of Thanos Cull Obsidian and Corvus Glaive were members of a world destroyed by Thanos in his quest to wipe out half the universe. Thanos took the two brothers and raised him as his own children, training them to be deadly members of the Black Order.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Unlike Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, Nebula and Gamora, his adoptive siblings, Cull was a savage warrior who enjoyed killing for his personal pleasure.Avengers: Infinity War As was the case with his fellow siblings except for Gamora, however, Obsidian was well disliked by Nebula.Guardians of the Galaxy [[Attack on the Statesman|Attack on the Statesman]] 's suffering]] Along with the rest of the Black Order and Thanos, Obsidian first attacked Xandar in search of the Power Stone. Thanos eventually stole the Orb from the Nova Corps Headquarters after defeating the Nova Corps. Eventually, the Sanctuary II crossed paths in space with the Asgardians in the Statesman. fights the Hulk]] Obsidian participated in Thanos' assault on the Statesman in search of the Space Stone. After the Black Order had killed all of the Asgardians on a half damaged ship, Thanos demanded that Loki should hand over the Tesseract to him in exchange for his brother's life. As Loki was going to give the Tesseract to Thanos, Hulk violently attacked him. Obsidian moved to intervene on his father's behalf, but was restrained by Ebony Maw who told him to let him have his fun. ' allegiance]] After Thanos defeated Hulk and Thor restrained by Maw, Heimdall used dark magic to send the weakened Hulk back to Earth before being killed by Thanos with Corvus Glaive's Glaive. With the Space Stone being given to Thanos and had him adding it to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos demanded to find the rest of the Infinity Stones on Earth so they could meet on Titan, leading Obsidian and the rest of his adoptive siblings to humbly bowed for their father. teleported away]] Loki then tried to distract them by telling Thanos that he will be an allegiance to him; however, he was then killed and left his corpse on the ship. Using the power of the newly acquired Space Stone, Thanos made a portal to teleport out of the Statesmen, leading Obsidian and the Black Order departed through it before the destruction of the ship by the use of the Power Stone.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village arrive on the Earth]] Under orders from Thanos, Obsidian and Ebony Maw then traveled to New York City on Earth in an effort to secure the Time Stone. Upon arriving on Earth, Obsidian and Maw were confronted by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. As Maw grew irritated with them, Obsidian was ordered to bring the Stone to him. ]] Iron Man intended for Banner to Hulk out and take on Obsidian, but Banner was unable to transform, leaving Iron Man to confront him. Obsidian rushed over to fight Iron Man only to have his attack blocked from his shield and then punched in the face. Iron Man blasted Obsidian away with his repulsors, sending him flying across the street and Maw moving him away to land on the ground. As Maw battle against the rest of the group, Obsidian threw his chain hammer at Iron Man, sending him to Central Park. ]] Obsidian chased Iron Man over to Central Park, breaking through a building and throwing his Chain Hammer at his way. Obsidian began to attack Iron Man, enduring multiple rocket blast before smashing him against the ground. Ready to kill Iron Man, Obsidian was stopped by Spider-Man, causing frustration and threw him away from the fight. Obsidian began to attack and grab Spider-Man with his Chain Hammer, throwing him out of the park. Iron Man used his repulsors against Obsidian but he used his own shield to protect himself from the blast. Obsidian grabbed a piece of the taxi cab that was cut off and threw it at Iron Man. Obsidian was then attacked by Spider-Man with the piece of the taxi cab was thrown by him. During the battle, the Cloak of Levitation flew passed between Obsidian and Iron Man, leading Obsidian to keep on attacking his opponent while Spider-Man chased down Maw. Obsidian gained the upper hand against Iron Man by slamming him against the ground with his broken Chain Hammer. ]] Now having Iron Man being electrocuted from his suit and trapped by the hammer's grasp, Obsidian took this opportunity to kill him with his hidden blade. As Obsidian attacked Iron Man, Wong used his magic to teleport him to Antarctica. Confused upon the location that he is suddenly being thrown in, Obsidian looked above the Inter-Dimensional Portal and tried to return through it, but Wong closed it, cutting off his forearm. Battle of Wakanda ]] Obsidian arrived to Wakanda with the accompany of Proxima Midnight, and the two had attacked the Golden City but was shielded by an impenetrable dome. Obsidian and Midnight then arrived outside to meet up with Captain America, along with Black Widow and Black Panther on the other side of the dome. ]] Wanting to take the Mind Stone from Vision, they threatened their enemies to give up the Stone. Once they failed to comply, Obsidian and Midnight led Thanos' Outriders to be unleashed. To prevent the Outriders going around the dome, Black Panther commanded it to be opened, letting in the army, as well as the Black Order. Obsidian managed to use his hammer to temporarily knock down War Machine before he witnessed the arrival of Thor, Groot, and Rocket Raccoon. ]] Obsidian then started to kill several Wakandan warriors until he was beaten down by Black Panther's kinetic energy pulse. Soon after Midnight ordered Corvus Glaive to take the Mind Stone from Vision, Obsidian took notice of the conflict and joined Glaive into attacking Vision in a nearby forest. Despite winning against Vision, Bruce Banner in his Hulkbuster armor threatened to attack the two of them in order to defend Vision and the Mind Stone. ]] Obsidian managed to use his Chain Hammer to close Banner's hands, causing both of them to fly across a nearby waterfall. Obsidian engaged in a fight with Banner in his Hulkbuster armor, as he kept talking to Hulk about saving him from the fight. Obsidian used his broken Chain Hammer to grapple with Banner's left arm and ripping it apart. Once Banner had decided to confront his opponent, Obsidian took a mean left hook to the face while Banner jumped in the air. 's forcefield]] Obsidian began to trade off blows with Banner in close combat but he punched Banner away and onto the ground. While Banner was in the ground and had an idea, Obsidian used his hidden blade to kill Banner but he detached the Hulkbuster's left arm to trap Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Obsidian was sent flying away where he was dragged against the inside of the dome, causing him to burn away before the arm exploded and killed him. Traveling to 2023 Battle of Earth ]] After the Avengers created an alternate timeline in 2014 in their quest to steal the Orb and the Soul Stone, the 2014 version of Thanos used reverse-engineered Pym Particles and a Quantum Tunnel to transport himself, his weaponry and his allies to 2023, including Obsidian. Obsidian was summoned to the ruins of the Avengers facility by Thanos, along with the rest of the Black Order and all of Thanos' forces. However, all those who died due to Thanos' Snap, had now been revived from the dead and appeared out of Inter-Dimensional Portals to aid the Avengers in defeating the Mad Titan once and for all. As multiple armies had prepared in the decisive battle for the fate of the universe, the Black Order had then began to charge at them, as well as the many armies that had come to aid them in, such as the Chitauri, Sakaaran army, and the Outriders. ]] During the battle, Obsidian began to attack Captain America, only to get hit in the face by Mjølnir. Obsidian managed to recover and began to violently grappled Korg with his arm, choking him to death. Unbeknownst of him, Obsidian was then attacked by Drax the Destroyer, who jumped onto his back and started rapidly stabbing him with daggers, while Korg struck him with his weapon. 's foot]] Obsidian was able to escape the pair, and later attacked Iron Man after he was cornered by a group of rabid Outriders. Obsidian used his hidden blade to stab Iron Man while in the ground but his killing blow was prevented when Spider-Man used his webs to pull him backwards, falling onto the ground. Before Obsidian could stand again, he was brutally crushed to death when an enlarged Ant-Man stomped on him.Avengers: Endgame Personality Cull Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. He was eager to fight the Hulk on behalf of Thanos during the attack on the Statesman before being stopped by Ebony Maw. In contrast with his siblings, he was apparently the least intelligent of the Black Order, as he was only able to communicate in grunts and growls. He recklessly attacked his foes head-on, which would be a trait that would cost him his life as exemplified by how Bruce Banner was able to outsmart him and send him flying to a fiery death. Obsidian was also extremely reckless in battle, as when he fought Iron Man in 2023, he did not account for other combatants to try and stop him, leading to his swift demise in the battle. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk, as indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength indeed allowed him to fight Iron Man and Spider-Man simultaneously, throw half a taxi with great velocity, and fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk, though it should be noted that it had already taken damage from several Outriders. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian was seen easily restraining Korg, a Kronan with considerable superhuman strength himself. *'Superhuman Durability': Cull Obsidian possessed tremendous levels of superhuman durability. He could take numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, as well as missiles, repulsor blasts and beams, blows from the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. Despite the event ending in his death, he lasted a considerable amount of time, dying due to the arm exploding. During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian proved to be unfazed by many stabs from Drax the Destroyer, and wasn't hurt by several blasts of Iron Man's enhanced repulsor blasts, but was ultimately crushed by Ant-Man. Obsidian even survived a direct blow from Mjølnir. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Obsidian could heal from his injuries at a heightened rate as was demonstrated by his skin repairing itself after it was damaged by Iron Man's repulsor beams. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Despite his ferociousness and recklessness, Cull Obsidian was a highly formidable and accomplished combatant, who used his massive size and strength to great effect. His skill is such that he could have defeated or killed Iron Man thrice if no one else had intervened. During the Battle of Wakanda, Obsidian easily slew many Wakandan warriors and slowly overpowered Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster Armor when he severed the suit's left arm. Obsidian was eventually defeated when Banner trapped his arm in the detached gauntlet of the suit and sent him flying to an explosive demise. *'Hammer Mastery': Cull Obsidian was very skilled in using his chain hammer. Obsidian wielded it to great effect against his enemies, using it effectively during his fight with Iron Man and killed many Wakandan warriors during the Battle of Wakanda. Equipment Weapons ]] *'Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer': Cull Obsidian utilized a massive multi-tool like a weapon that had a wide range of abilities. It was primarily used as a hammer and the head of the hammer could be launched attached to a chain to hit targets at a distance. It also possessed a claw-like function, being capable of grabbing targets. It could also transform into a shield that was capable of deflecting energy blasts. The upper half of the device can also be launched as a snare while the rest can turn into a long blade. It was also capable of turning into a hooked blade which he used to destroy an arm of the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLVIII. *'Arm Blade': During the Battle of Earth, Obsidian sported a blade worn along his right arm. Other Equipment *'Cybernetic Arm': Cull Obsidian had his left forearm replaced with a prosthetic, having lost it when it was trapped in a magic portal that was closed by Wong, severing his arm. The prosthetic is capable of turning into a short blade. Vehicles *'Q-Ship': Cull Obsidian, along with Ebony Maw, used this spaceship to arrive on Earth to obtain the Time Stone. Relationships Family *A'Lars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos † - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora - Adoptive Sister *Nebula - Adoptive Sister Allies *Chitauri **Leviathans **Chitauri Gorillas *Outriders *Sakaarans Enemies *Asgardians **Brunnhilde/Valkyrie **Heimdall † **Einherjar *Sakaaran Rebellion **Korg **Miek **Roscoe † *Loki † *Avengers **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Tony Stark/Iron Man † - Attempted Victim **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Attempted Victim and Killer **Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Attempted Victim **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **James Rhodes/War Machine - Attempted Victim **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Vision † - Attempted Victim **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scott Lang/Ant-Man - Killer *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange - Attempted Victim **Wong - Attempted Victim *Golden Tribe **T'Challa/Black Panther **Shuri *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Jabari Tribe **M'Baku *Border Tribe *Wakandan Royal Guard *Guardians of the Galaxy **Peter Quill/Star-Lord **Rocket Raccoon **Groot **Drax the Destroyer **Mantis *Aragorn *Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Ravagers **Kraglin Obfonteri *Howard the Duck *Pepper Potts Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Black Dwarf was the strongest and most powerful member of the Black Order. He was expelled from the Order after a failed attempt of conquering Wakanda and was killed by Ronan the Accuser when he later attempted to retain his rank by destroying the Avengers. He was later resuscitated by the Grandmaster. **The name "Cull Obsidian" is an alternative alias for the Black Order in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Cull Obsidian's appearance was made in three parts: his head was designed by Ryan Meinerding, his body by Jerad S. Marantz and his costume by Wesley Burt.Ryan Meinerding on Instagram *Greg Rementer was a stunt double for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. *Kevin Marshall was a stand-in for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. References External Links * * es:Cull Obsidian ru:Кулл Обсидиан Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Unknown Race Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Order Members Category:Cyborgs Category:Pym Particles Users Category:Time-Travelers Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hulk Category:Characters Killed by Ant-Man